Rosabella and Beau: Rumbelle Gender Bender
by TerryMcair
Summary: Series of one-shots for the gender bent Rumbelle pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"HEY! Hey! What did I tell you about running in here?" I said, frustrated from repeating it for the thousandth time in the past five minutes.

"Sorry!" called Beau, continuing to chase our pet dragon, Apep, around in their silly game of tag.

"Well knock it off! I've got a ton of work to do!" I warned.

"Oh, is Miss 'High-and-Mighty' busy today?" teased Beau.

Honestly, if it were anyone else, they'd probably be turned into a toad by now.

"Don't speak to me that way boy. Ya just might end up something most unpleasant." Beau just smiled and rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Anyhow, if it weren't for your little "mishap" yesterday, I might've already been caught up in my work."

"Rosa! You were the one who snuck up on me! It's not like I meant to catch the kitchen on fire!" he whined.

"Yes well, my little servant shouldn't be spending his time distracted by reading now should he?" I queried with a raise of my brow.

"If you really believed that, then you wouldn't have given me a whole library now would you?" smirked Beau.

I shrugged. "What? It was dusty. Someone had to clean it." I replied nonchalantly.

"Quite. So anyway, Rosa, today I was wondering if I may have permission to go out to the castle grounds." He asked timidly. "I won't try running away or anything!" He reassured quickly, "I just wish to enjoy time well spent in the snow. You see, where I'm from, we don't normally get this quite exquisite amount, so I was wondering if I may be permitted to go?"

"Hah! Permission to go out and play in snow? Of all things…" I scoffed. "Well, you have been keeping up with your chores, for the most part anyway." I eyed him, referring to yesterday's incident. "I don't see the harm in letting you indulge in something so childish."

Beau's face lit up. "You mean it; I can go? It'll only be a little while, I'll still keep up with my chores and everything."

"Go ahead, take the whole day off. Maybe then I can get some peace and quiet to catch up on some of my potions." I replied feeling quite generous, secretly taking in the way a huge smile over took Beau's face and his whole complexion lit up.

It was only when two arms found their way around my waist that I was truly shocked. Beau had caught me in what would be a bone-crushing hug for any mere mortal. But as he nuzzled my neck, I couldn't help but feel my face begin to heat up.

All of this over some snow.

"Yes, well enough of that." I said pulling away. "Go on and enjoy yourself. Take Apep with you, he looks like he's in need of some fresh air."

"Okay!" exclaimed Beau. "Come on Apep! Let's go."

Beau readily dressed in warm attire and raced down the stairs and out the front door. The first thing he did was fall right into a huge pile of snow, and was soon followed by Apep who landed on top of him.

"Silly boy." I mused. "What's so great about snow anyway? I mean it's cold and wet. How could anyone be so willing to subject themselves to that kind of thing?" I shuddered.

After about a few hours of spinning, I stopped the wheel and stretched. Looking at the grandfather clock I had realized Beau had been gone a while. "Maybe I should go check on him." I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my cloak and walked outside, only to be greeted by Apep and a snowman. "Where's Beau?" I asked Apep, a feeling of dread overcoming my body.

Apep just stared at me. _Some watch dragon you are._ I thought.

"Beau!" I called. "Where are you? You had better not try and run away, because I will find you, and the consequences may be dire!"

Then I heard giggling.

I turned and all of a sudden I felt something cold and wet hit my face. Snow.

I angrily wiped the snow from my face, and turned towards the attacker with magic flowing at my fingertips ready to be released.

It was only when I saw Beau leaning against the tree, smirking, I calmed down. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be hm? Well, I hope you don't mind if I do, THIS!"

All of a sudden Beau was covered in snow from head to toe.

"Hey! That's not fair, no magic!" he said.

I laughed aloud. "Hey, YOU were the one who decided standing under a tree was a good idea. Nice one, oh wise Beau." I mock curtsied.

Too caught up in my victory, I hadn't noticed Beau was now standing a few inches in front of me, until I was scooped up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Not so wise yourself, now are you?" Beau giggled.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Nope." Beau laughed.

Apep then came galloping towards us and crashed into Beau's legs, causing us both to collapse on the ground.

When we both recovered from the fall, I looked up to realize Beau was hovering over me, staring at me intently with those bright blue eyes of his. I blushed.

"Erm… I'm so sorry Ros." Muttered Beau as he began retracting his body from mine.

"It's… um… no matter." I replied rather hoarsely. I cursed myself for sounding so weak.

I awkwardly stood up and dusted myself off. I looked to see he was doing the same. I averted my eyes and said, "Hey. How would you like to go inside and maybe, have a warm cup of tea with me? I mean, that is, only if you want to. Of course you don't _have_ to if you would prefer otherwise…."

"Ros. Stop, you're rambling. Of course I would love to have tea with you." Beau interrupted.

My neck snapped up to look at him. I smiled, a rather toothy grin.

"Well, then what are we still doing out here? Come here." I chided.

Beau came close and I wrapped my arm around him. We then teleported to the castle; the frosty world outside was soon forgotten among warm blankets, a toasty fire, and our chipped cup, which was filled to the brim with heart meltingly warm tea of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa stepped in front of a very shocked Beau.

"I'd advise you to leave right now if you know what's good for you." She held a deadly glare in her eyes.

Gisela scoffed, "Beau is my _betrothed_ , Dark One. You can't keep us apart; I _will_ have him. After all, no one is as deserving as Gisela!" she said arrogantly.

"You're right, no one is as deserving of this ass beating I'm about to unleash on you…" Rosa threatened.

"Bring it on, sister." Gisela retorted.

"STOP!" Beau cried just as Rosa raised her hand, ready to release a hurricane of hurt on poor, foolish Gisela.

Both women turned to look at him in shock.

"Rosa, you're better than this. You don't need to succumb to your hate." Beau pleaded, knowing first-hand how Rosa's temper often got the better of her.

"But Beau, she has come here to take you away from me, and no one disrespects the Dark One and lives to tell about it. Therefore; she must die, now out of my way sweetling." Rosa said, attempting to side-step him.

Beau held her lightly by her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, and you know that. I love you, and no one, not even Gisela will ever change that. Now please, let me take care of this?" Beau begged.

Rosa stared at him for a few seconds, unblinking.

"Fine." She consented grumpily. "BUT," she declared looking at him with a determined expression, "If that wench so much as lays a finger on you, she _will_ perish!"

Beau grinned. "Thank you." He kissed her softly then.

"Ahem. Hello? Beau, doll face, we really must be going if we are to plan our wedding." Gisela said from behind them.

Beau sighed dejectedly and turned to face Gisela.

"Look, there's not going to be a wedding. I know my mother sent you, but it's like I already said, no one decides my fate but me. And I choose to be with Rosabella. I hope you can understand."

Rosa watched from the side, mesmerized by Beau's words. Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe he could love a monster such as herself. She often detested herself thinking of how selfish she was being keeping Beau locked away from the rest of the world. But in reality she couldn't imagine life without him. What she had with him, is like nothing she'd ever experienced before, so much so that she couldn't help but let herself love him so much. She also wondered how things could've been different if he'd been Bellamy's father. She'd never let Beau know this of course, but her mind often drifted to a different time, where they were all together as a happy family.

Rosa soon snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gisela's voice rise.

"How could you do this to me? I am willing to take you back after you've been tainted by that… _thing,_ and yet you still embarrass me like this!" Gisela fumed.

"Excuse me? Gisela, you're only embarrassing yourself by coming here and causing such a scene. Now I really do suggest you leave before things get… nasty." Beau argued as calmly as possible. How dare she imply that Rosa was some sort of infectious diseased beast. Anyhow, their relationship hasn't yet gotten that _intimate._ Not to say that Beau would be object to doing anything of the sort, there's no one he trusted more than Rosa, he was just a bit nervous for his first time.

"Fine. You know what, have yourself an old whore. I don't need you or mommy dearest's riches. Hah! I am one of the most respected Dames in all the Enchanted Forest. I can have anyone I want!" Gisela shouted as she turned on her heel to leave.

Beau sighed. "Good riddance."

He closed the door and turned back to see Rosa seething. "I'm sorry about all of this."

She waved him off. "It's no matter, maybe now she will finally leave us alone." Rosa replied bitterly, not believing the words as soon as they left her lips.

"Doubtful. As soon as she realizes none can compare to my princely charm, she'll be back." Beau grinned.

"Mm. In that case we're just going to have to make you less irresistible then, aren't we?" Rosa smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck while touching her forehead to his.

"And how do you plan to do that milady?"

"I have a few ideas." Rosa then kissed him passionately.

After a while of kissing, Beau then began to shrug Rosa's suit jacket off.

Rosa broke the kiss to look up at him. "Are you sure? If you're not ready, we don't have to do this."

"I want to. If you're not going to be my first, then who is?" he smiled at her sweetly.

Rosa sighed but smiled back. "Alright then."

Beau kissed her again, "I love you Rosabella."

"And I love you too."

As they lay there that night, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, they both couldn't help but think that it would be a night neither one would soon forget.


End file.
